Belated Father's Day Picnic
by Marymel
Summary: Tina, Eli, Greg, Morgan, Jackson and Greta treat Nick to a late Father's Day lunch.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I thought, since I've got Father's Day stories with Greg and Brass, it would be good to have one with Eli, Jackson and Greta with Nick. I wrote a story a while back called Father's Day Presentation, where Eli mentioned Nick, Brass and Greg were all like fathers to him. And Nick has always loved Jackson and Greta like his own. So I figured the kids would want to have some kind of Father's Day celebration with him. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick Stokes sighed heavily as he finished his shift. He loved his CSI family and being head of the Grave Shift, but he was more than ready to spend a day at home. He had just clocked out when he got a text from Tina. _Can you meet us at your house?_ Nick wondered if Eli was okay as he texted back _sure_.

When he pulled into the driveway, he saw both Tina and Greg's cars parked on the street. Nick wondered what his friends were up to as he got out of his truck.

"There he is!" Eli said. "Come on, Jackson!"

"Yeah!" Jackson shouted.

Nick smiled as he saw the boys. Greg held Greta in his arms as Tina and Morgan brought over some food with Jackson holding Scruffy's leash. "What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Icky!" Greta shouted as she smiled and happily reached for Nick.

"Hey," Nick said as he held Greg and Morgan's daughter. The baby girl happily patted Nick's shoulder and smiled. Nick raised an eyebrow at his friends. "So..."

"We thought we should have a picnic," Jackson said.

Nick smiled at the happy baby girl and two kids. "You did, huh?"

"Yes!" Eli said. "We know it's not Father's Day anymore, but we wanted to have a Father's Day picnic with you."

"Yeah," Jackson added. "You do a lot of cool stuff with us, and we wanted to do something with you!"

"Ba!" Greta shouted as if to say _yeah!_

Nick couldn't help but smile at the kids he adored. "Well, this is really cool of you guys. Thank you!"

Just then, thunder rumbled in the sky. Everyone looked up. "Uh-oh," Morgan said.

"I tell you what," Nick suggested. "How about we take this inside? Just have a little indoor picnic?"

"Yeah!" Eli and Jackson said.

Nick held Greta as he welcomed everyone inside. Eli and Jackson happily pet Sam as the dog rushed up to greet them. Scruffy happily greeted her canine pal.

Everyone smiled as the dogs perked up when they saw the pizza and sandwiches Morgan and Tina brought. "Guys, Uncle Nicky gets his plate first," Eli said as he pet the dogs.

"Yeah," Jackson said. He giggled as he got kisses from both dogs.

Nick still held Greta as he led Tina, Morgan and Greg to the kitchen. Greta happily babbled to them as if she was telling them something important about her day.

"My goodness," Tina said as she smiled at the happy baby. "You've had a busy day, haven't you, sweet girl?"

"Pa da?" Greta asked as she pointed to the pizza Morgan opened. The smell of fresh pizza wafted through the kitchen and the kids and dogs filed in.

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile. "We're going to have some pizza."

"You like have pizza with Uncle Nicky," Nick said as he kissed the smiling girl's cheek.

"Pa da!"

When Morgan tried to take Greta so Nick could get his plate, Greta patted Nick's shoulder. "Icky!" Morgan smiled at her daughter. "You want your Uncle Nicky?"

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile. He loved just hanging out with his CSI family.

Greg got a plate and put some food on it for Nick. "Thanks," Nick said as he took the plate. Everyone got their food and filed into the living room.

Everyone sat on the floor and had a little indoor picnic. Nick sat cross-legged on the floor with Greta on his lap. He had to smile at the sight of the baby girl chatting away in her own language as Tina chatted with Morgan about how work was going and Eli and Jackson talked about school and favorite movies.

Greg smiled at his great friend with his daughter. "I think she's found a pal."

Greta smiled up at Nick as she munched on a bit of cheese. Nick smiled at the sweet girl. "Yeah, we like having pizza here."

"Pa da!" Greta said.

Nick smiled at his great friends. "Seriously...this is great. But you guys really didn't have to do this."

"Yes, we did," Eli said. "We wanted to do something cool for you for Father's Day."

"Cause we love you!" Jackson added.

"Ba!" Greta shouted as if to say _yes!_

Nick gratefully smiled at the children. "Well, this was a wonderful idea. Thank you."

Eli smiled at his dad's best friend. "Uncle Nicky, even though your not our dad, you still do some dad stuff with us. You still teach us how to play baseball and football, and you teach us other stuff too. And we love you."

Nick fought back happy tears as he heard Warrick's son. "Well, I do all that stuff because I love you and Jackson and Greta."

"And we love you," Jackson and Eli said.

Tina, Morgan and Greg all smiled at their friend as Eli and Jackson got up and gave him a giant hug. "Uncle Nicky's pretty cool," Greg said. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" the boys said in unison. Greta simply giggled at her family.

Nick smiled with love at his family. "Well, I love you guys, too. Thank you."

Everyone had to smile as Scruffy and Sam set their heads in Nick's lap as if to say they love him too. Both dogs happily got head rubs from the kids.

Eli smiled at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, can we bring Spot next time? He's with Uncle Jim today."

"Sure," Nick said with a smile. "Maybe we can all go to the dog park together with Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil and Hank." He scratched Sam's head. "That sound like fun?" Nick's dog lazily smiled up at him.

"I spent Father's Day with Uncle Jim," Eli told him. "I didn't want him to be by himself."

Nick smiled warmly at the sweet boy. "Well, that was very sweet of you. I'm sure he liked that."

"He did," Tina said.

"And I burned toast!" Jackson said. Nick raised an eyebrow when he saw Jackson's wide smile at that statement.

"He wanted to fix me breakfast," Greg explained. "The fruit salad turned out fine, but Jacks forgot the toast was in the toaster."

"I was mad," Jackson explained. "Cause I wanted daddy's breakfast to be perfect, cause he always does stuff for me and Greta. But daddy and Mama said they're not mad." Jackson thought for a moment. "Next time, I think I'll stick to fruit."

Nick laughed softly and hugged his godson. "Well, I'm glad you guys are okay."

Jackson smiled as Greta looked up at Nick. "Baba da pa da baba?"

"You're glad your family's okay too, huh?" Nick asked the smiling baby girl.

"Ba da!" Greta responded. Nick laughed softly and gently kissed Greta's head.

Everyone had a great lunch, but they enjoyed the company more. Nick had to admit he'd love to have kids like Eli, Jackson and Greta someday.

"I really hope that," Greg said as he pointed to the kids playing with the dogs. "I hope that happens for you someday."

Nick smiled. "As long as they're as great as those three." It was a truly wonderful after-Father's Day treat.

 **The End**


End file.
